The marauders first year at Hogwarts from Sirius Blacks POV
by thegreatcurat0r
Summary: The marauders first year at Hogwarts from Sirius Blacks POV. Expect mayhem, pranks, girls, detention, fun, and family drama! with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter, Lily and maany more. It is slightly dark when Sirius' home life if mentioned so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING- in this story Sirius' parents are very heavy handed and violent towards him, if you do not like please don't read.**

"UP NOW!" screeches the harrowing voice of Walburga Black. Sirius Blacks eyes flutters open to see the distasteful glare of his mother. "You will be late if you do not get up this INSTANT!" she spits and with that she is gone, slamming his bedroom door behind her.

It was 7:30am on September first 1971 and Sirius' first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

He gingerly lifted his body weight on to his elbows and groaned. Sirius had a bit of a disagreement with his dearest mother the previous evening you see. It led to his father Orion being rather heavy handed. The whole of Sirius' right side throbbed with sharp stabbing pains. He quickly closed his eyes and fell back in to his soft mattress in irritation. Fu*k this stupid family he thinks angrily. He gets up stubbornly blinking through the pain Getting away from these Slytherin freaks is worth it he thinks gleefully. "Hogwarts here I come" Sirius mumbles still drowsy from sleep.

He looks sadly around his room, it was the best room in the house he thought but his family would disagree. His room is on the topmost landing of 12 Grimmauld Place which Sirius loves, his family never come up here and he has the whole top floor to himself, he even has his own bathroom! He scans the room it is large to say the least he thinks; it easily fits his large bed which was covered in a plain black cover and an elegant headboard engraved with stars- it was placed in the middle of the room (Sirius loves his bed, he could sleep for hours), on the wall at the end of the bed was a large black onyx fire place, his wardrobe was situated in the bottom right corner of the room next to the long window which was covered in horrid velvet curtains that Sirius detests. The wallpaper was originally vile- a huge dangerous looking green snake. But Sirius soon sorted that out and stuck posters on top of it, muggle girls, bands and even a Harley Davidson motorbike was stuck over it.

Sirius navigates his way to his bedroom door avoiding piles of clothes and rubbish and opens it slowly and then peeks out on to the landing making sure his mother has gone. Once he was fully satisfied she was not hiding behind the landing curtains he emerges from his room "I can't be dealing with her so early in the morning" he say to himself. He walks across the hall and into 'his' large bathroom and closes the door. He pulls up the dusty blind (He does not let Kreacher the family's vile house elf anywhere near his stuff) and squints at the bright morning light. I have not been up this early in an age he thinks. He turns on the hot tap for the shower and steps in, when he was younger he believed that the shower would 'wash away the previous day' he still does but will not admit that fact to himself (he thinks it's childish). The welcoming shower seems to remove most of the pain from his side he sighs and begins to wash his hair.

10 minutes later he reluctantly removes himself from the shower feeling much better than before; he dries his long unruly shoulder length hair in a towel and flicks it out of his face like a dog. His hair is his pride and joy it falls into his eyes giving him an elegant look which he loves, he remembers when his least favourite cousin Bellatrix decided to cut it all off let's just say he didn't let her laugh for long and stole her wand to regrow it, his father was not pleased and grounded him for a month. He walks over to the mirror and smiles "hello handsome!" he says confidently. Sirius is good looking and he knows it, He has a dark rugged look about him which was due to his ancestors, that was the only alright thing about them- their looks he thinks. He has well pronounced cheek bones and piercing grey eyes. He most defiantly uses his looks to his advantage. He looks down and on the right side of his torso as predicted was a large purple bruise. Father is such a lovely man! It could have been worse though Sirius thinks.

He brushes his hair half-heartedly because he likes it straggly his mother said it's 'out of control' one day which caused Sirius to make it messier. He smirks at his reflection and cleans his teeth quickly. He then trudges out of the bathroom and back into his room; he wades through his clutter to his wardrobe and picks out black skinny jeans and a maroon V-neck shirt and puts it on. He searches the floor looking for his black high-top converses "Where the hell have they got to?" he mutters angrily. He finds them and picks them up and pulls them on his feet. I love muggle clothes!. Luckily due to him being sent to his room the previous evening he was able to pack his Hogwarts trunk then he even decorated it with the names of his favourite muggle bands like the Beatles. When he went to Diagon Alley with his parents he even managed to sneak off to Zonkos joke shop and bought five galleons worth of mayhem causing fun. The bottom of his trunk was now full of hidden dung bombs stink pellets and a few other surprises. He tested out a dung bomb on Regulus' room yesterday it was fantastic! It said in the shop that it leaves a 24 hour odour which Sirius can now confirm (His room still stinks now); this was the main reason for Sirius' and Walburga's disagreement. It was worth it Sirius thinks happily.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighs. 9 o'clock, breakfast. Sirius hates all family meals, they are always an 'event' to say the least, and Sirius is always the main attraction of the so called 'event'. Sirius' parents always find something to ridicule him about and he hates it. I haven't had any food since lunch yesterday; I need to go Sirius convinces himself. He trudges over to the door of his room pulls down his black leather jacket from its hook and puts it on turning up the collar defiantly because he knows his mother hates it. He opens the door and sets of at a leisurely pace down the four flights of stairs. He ends up in the hallway outside of the dank kitchen and pauses to look at the grandfather clock, it reads 9:10 they are not going to be pleased (they hate him being late). He opens the door loudly and is met by shouts from his father "Where the hell have you been!" Sirius ignores him and picks up a piece of toast smirking. His father rises from his chair and stands a good two feet over Sirius, but he is not scared. His father repeats the question and Sirius ignores him again taking a bite from his toast. Orion grabs Sirius' toast and slams it down on the table.

"What was that for!?" Sirius asks his smirk faltering.

"Don't give me that cheek!" Orion blasts "WHY ARE YOU 10 MINUTES LATE TO BREAKFAST?"

"Well you see, I was walking down the stairs, but when I came to the third floor I became a bit distracted by the stench coming from Reg-"Sirius was cut off by his father's first meeting his jaw. He jumped back and was about to cry he's only 11 after all. He brings his hand up to his swelling jaw and hears his mother's laugh, it is a vile sound. Sirius turns away.

"Orion darling, why did you hit him there? People will see, what will they think?" Walburga says obviously panicking slightly.

"Walburga, as soon as they see this boy's attitude they will understand why! There is so need to worry, Just tell them he started a fight with another boy" Orion smiles. He hears sniffles coming from Sirius' direction, and bellows "Blacks do not cry! Sit!" Walburga nods.

Sirius blinks the tears from his eyes and is half tempted to run full pelt away from here but he thinks that would not be wise. He quickly sits down. He stares at Regulus who looks slightly sympathetic and then looks down at the table his jaw is throbbing. I can't stand this anymore! At least he didn't break my jaw… His hunger has vanished.

"Apologise to your father Sirius!" Walburga shouts.

Sirius looks up and glares at her, he then feels Regulus kick him under the table and mumbles "sorry father" in the general direction of Orion.

"Look at me when you speak boy!" Orion spits. He is obviously still very angry Sirius thinks. He looks up slowly. "Apologise again!" Orion says.

Sirius looks in to his father's eyes all he sees is pure hatred. "Sorry Father" he somehow says.

"Good, we have taught you some manners Sirius" Orion says. "I will be speaking with Slughorn the head of Slytherin about your insolent behaviour! He will sort you out"

Merlin do they honestly believe I will be sorted in to Slytherin, They are a bunch of pure blood crazies! No way! Sirius thinks. He looked at his father again "Yes father" he replies keeping the peace.

"We expect you to return for Christmas break" Walburga says flatly.

Never going to happen Sirius thinks. "Yes mother" he says.

"You have our family name to uphold, any misbehaviour will not be tolerated!" Orion says. Sirius thinks of the bottom of his trunk and smiles slightly.

"Yes father" He says crossing his fingers behind his back. They must be truly insane if they think I will behave…

"Go and get your trunk, and make sure you do not get distracted this time we need to leave in 10 minutes" Orion says.

Sirius gets up and leaves the kitchen quickly; he practically sprints up the stairs and into his bathroom. He stares at his reflection the left side of his jaw is blood red and is starting to turn purple he lets one solitary tear slip down his cheek and then stops Blacks do not cry he repeats in his head. The tears stop and he sets off in to his room. He eyes his heavy looking trunk and sighs. "They could have easily used magic on this!" he says angrily. He scans the room and spots a rouge stink bomb on the floor next to his trunk he picks it up and smiles "Me behave?" he stuffs it in to his jacket pocket. He makes sure he has not forgotten anything and grabs on handle of the trunk. This would be too heavy for many boys his age but Sirius is tall and strong, He struggles slightly and half carries half drags the trunk out of his room. He walks to the top of the stairs "this is going to make a hell of a lot of noise…" he walks slowly down the stairs and on each step the trunk drops and makes a horrendous crash. When Sirius reaches the second floor he is sweating heavily it takes nearly all his effort for him not to drop the trunk down the final set of stairs. His parents and Regulus walk out of the kitchen and are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Sirius, Regulus sees his brothers distress and walks up the final few steps and grabs the other end of the trunk. "Thanks" Sirius says briefly. The two brothers nearly drop the trunk on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was extremely noisy" Walburga says sternly to Sirius.

"It was heavy!" Sirius reply's angrily.

"Do not speak to your mother like that Sirius" Orion says. "I was going to do it myself but now you can carry the trunk to the car!" He says harshly.

Sirius sighs. His arms hurt and his side is protesting. He is holding back tears for the second time today when he finally gets the trunk in the car. He closes the boot and sits in the back with Regulus.

"We are going to be late now Sirius!" Walburga growls.

Sirius ignores her and zones out for the whole care journey. When they reach the station Orion places Sirius' trunk on a trolley, Walburga and Regulus wait in the car. Orion Leads Sirius to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and instructs Sirius on what to do, he smiles slightly at his son "have fun Sirius, I have to go. Goodbye" But the words seem forced.

Sirius refuses to smile back says "goodbye" he says stiffly and turns toward the wall typical of them to leave me! He thinks. I will not miss them at all.

**Well hello to anyone who managed to get to the end of this! Is it any good please give me your opinions and review. I don't know if I like how heavy handed they are with Sirius though. If you review I will send you a cookie in the post… No wait that will be weird. Hmm I think I should just shut up now probably scaring away any readers… Thank you! And I know it's a bit dark but the fun begins when Sirius realises his parents cannot touch him in Hogwarts:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius charges at the wall trolley in hand half expecting his father to have played a trick on him so he will end up on the floor in more pain, but instead of crashing in to the hard brick wall he sails through it ending up on Platform 9 and quarters! I am free! Sirius smirks. There are not many people on the platform any more, they are either on the train or have left, he rolls his trolley up to one of the empty doors and is helped by an older man with unruly short hair and a smile.

"I am Mr Potter, have your parents left you?" The man asks.

"Yeah…" Sirius mutters hatefully. The man has a kind face.

"I am sure they have their reasons" Mr Potter smiles. "Are you a first year too? You will probably meet my son James! He's a bit of a handful I must admit…"

"No they don't" Sirius mumbles. "I will look out for him, Thanks for your help…" Sirius smiles slightly and turns he begins to pull his trunk down the long corridor. The train's horn sounds and it begins to move. I need to find somewhere to sit he thinks .He gets to the end of the train and finally spots an empty compartment, he walks in and sees a trunk in the rack he stops and turns. He is met by a boy who looks freakishly like the old man I guess this is James he thinks.

"Hi I am James Potter! Who are you?" He says confidently and he puts his hand towards Sirius.

James is also tall for his age he wears blue jeans a quidditch t shirt and a black hoodie. His face is nearly obscured by a mess of hazel brown hair and he wears a pair of rectangular glasses with black frames. He carries the same cocky smile that Sirius is so used to seeing on his own face.

Sirius reaches his hand out and shakes, James has a strong handshake. "I am Sirius Black…" Sirius smirks at James' shocked face whenever anyone hears the name black they run in the opposite direction. "Don't worry I am not a psychopathic muggle hater like my family! They are insane…"

James laughs "I didn't think-"

"Yes you did, its fine. My family are complete nutters! I disagree with them entierly…" Sirius laughs too not wanting to elaborate.

"Just because you have the same surname, it does not mean you have the same beliefs" James says "Seeing as you're halfway in my carriage I suppose you can stay my psychopathic friend."

"Oi" Sirius says sharply. He is nearly tempted to punch this potter kid but refrains from doing so. "I am not a psychopa-"

"I was joking Sirius, Take a chill pill." James laughs

Sirius goes slightly red and smiles. "sor-"

Sirius was cut off by James "It's fine, don't worry about it. I thought I would have to sit on my own, how bad would that look!? Me James Potter Sitting alone I am too cool for that!"

Sirius smirks "alright big head" and begins to haul his trunk into James' carriage. James the same as his father helps Sirius lift his trunk and in no time it is on the rack next to James'

"What the hell do you have In there anyway!?" James asks as he sits down.

Sirius sits too "Dung Bombs and other surprises" Sirius Smirks James seems like a person you can trust he thinks.

James smiles mischievously "do you really? So do I!"

"Really!?" Sirius smirks. "I think we are going to have some fun!"

"Do you want to test one out? I can get one mine are just in the top of my trunk?" Sirius nods and James springs up.

"Wait! I have one In my pocket!" Sirius says gleefully he digs in to his jacket pocket and pulls out a Dung bomb.

"Great, who shall we test it on?" James asks.

"Slytherins?" Sirius replies.

"Great idea! There are some a couple of carriages down second years I think. Follow me!"

Sirius Jumps up too and looks into the hallway making sure its empty with James, It's completely clear and they smirk at each other.

"I will open the door and then you chuck it in?" James whispers while sneaking down the corridor.

"Yeah then run!" Sirius replies smirking.

James nods and smiles mischievously, he opens the door just enough and Sirius chucks it in. Then the chaos begins. The Slytherins screech. Sirius locks eyes with a young girl with red fiery hair and starts running.

They both pelt it back down the corridor and crash in to a young looking witch; she wears her brown hair in a tight bun and has a stern expression on her face.

She looks down the corridor beyond Sirius and James and frowns at the chaos. Slytherin students were charging out of their carriage gagging? "What is going on here?" She says sternly to the two boys.

"We were just trying to escape the ghastly smell, who may you be? Professor?" James says convincingly with a small smirk.

"Professor McGonagall" McGonagall says harshly.

"Shit my cousin told me about her, we're dead…" James whispers to Sirius.

Sirius ignores him she didn't seem to hear James' remark (luckily). McGonagall's the head of Gryffindor house my parents hate her… Sirius thinks. "It does smell pretty bad up there Professor" Sirius says pointing backwards James nods.

She frowns "Names?" McGonagall says harshly obviously not believing their innocent act.

"I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black Professor" James says confidently.

"First years?" She says her frown deepening.

"Yes, this is a lovely train" Sirius says, smiling at her innocently. James laughs and Sirius punches his arm.

"Something funny Potter?" McGonagall says sternly.

"No Professor, it is a lovely train I agree" James smiles.

"Yes it is, It's even better when arrogant students do not set off dung bombs in one of its compartments!" James and Sirius exchange a look. "Empty your pockets boys" she says.

James and Sirius begin to protest but are stopped by the irate professor screaming "NOW!"

James had nothing in his pockets and pulled out the inside pockets comically. Sirius laughs.

McGonagall scowls at him "You now Black!"

Sirius confidently places his hands in his pockets hoping to do the same as James when his hand touches the incriminating packet of the dung bomb. Sirius stops and feels himself go slightly red sh*t he thinks.

"Today would be nice Mr Black!" McGonagall says sharply.

Oh what the hell Sirius thinks. He quickly pulls out the empty packet and smirks at her.

"Give it here NOW!" She says angrily. Sirius gives it to her quietly. "I am sure you are in on this one too Potter?" She asks.

"Yea" James replies nonchalantly.

"YES PROFESSOR!" She shouts.

"Yes Professor!" James replies sarcastically.

"I think you two have beaten a record! 10 minutes into the train journey and you have already gotten detention! My office 7pm Monday evening. Do not be late!" she says sharply.

James and Sirius look at each other and smile.

"Great…" they say in union.

"See you then" Sirius says cockily.

McGonagall gives him a look and returns to the carriage she was in previously, she begins talking to a pale sheepish looking boy with a deep scar on the left side of his face, and he is sat with a plumper looking boy who is asleep. The last thing they hear her say is "sorry Mr Lupin, where were we?" and the compartment door closes.

**Thanks for reading! : )**


End file.
